Guardian Angel
by Witch of Peachan
Summary: After running from home in the summer of Freshmen year, Oparu comes across the Island Regions known only to a few. With the hundreds that gather there to start anew Can they save the Regions and the rest of the World? Full Sum. Inside OneOfMyFirstWritings


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Adventures, I just own the unfamiliar characters since they are from my game and my mind (mostly) and this whole thing is made up.

I feel this is full of pointless teenage drama. Hopefully my character is no Mary Sue, I really hope so.

Summary: After running from home in the summer of Freshmen year, Oparu comes across the island regions known only to a few, those who run from who the really are. There she meets the Pokemon world and new friends. Together with the hundreds that gather there to start anew, its a rush against time until the plan is revealed. Can they save the Regions and the rest of the World from Team Rocket, Magma, and Aqua before they receive world domination?

(A/N: Kanto, Johto and Hoenn regions are featured because I haven't played Pearl/Diamond)

The wind blew against his face as he stared at his opponent. She glared back, "I hope you are not planning on winning." Her eyes narrowed more as a small chuckle escaped his throat, "Oh, I do." He threw a white and red ball into the air as she threw one.

"Bulby!"

"Charmander!"

They cried at the same time. A lizard appeared on the male's side. It was about two feet off the ground, its orange seemingly glowing body gleamed in the sun as it beat off the orange skin. The flame off the tip of its tail was glowing with a red, yellow and orange flame, showing life force. For you see, a Charmander will die if the its flame dies out.

The said 'Bulby' was a blue creature that closely resembled a cat mixed with a toad and maybe a dinosaur. Its dark blue spots came in large and small along its body in random places. Its red eyes glowed with anticipation as it faced the fire lizard. The light green bulb on its back, close to a life force, a Bulbasaur.

The female pointed to the Charmander and called out, "Growl!" The Bulbasaur opened its mouth and let out a low, angered, offensive growl. The male growled lowly as the Charmander cringed, "Scratch!" The Charmander ran at the Bulbasaur and scratched at it, the Bulbasaur barely dodged, earning itself a small cut that began to bleed. The female gasped quite loudly and bit her lip, "Uh…Tackle!" A slight bit of hope in her voice, showing that her Pokemon will not get hurt. The male bit his lip as his Pokemon fell to the ground, making a small pained noise, "Charmander, get up! Ember!"

The female gasped and told the Bulbasaur to dodge, a little to late as the poor thing managed to get burned. She sighed in relief in seeing her Pokemon was still standing. She pointed to the Charmander, seeing that the both of them were weakening, "Vinewhip!" Two leaf covered vines swept down; one missed while the other skimmed roughly on the fire lizard. The lizard cried in pain and blew more flames at the green creature.

The vines whip came down on the Charmander at the same time the Bulbasaur fell over when the Charmander fell too. Both of the Pokemon began to shake violently before turning into two different yet similar creatures than the previous.

The Bulbasaur was replaced with a slightly taller and more vicious looking thing than before. The green bulb now looking like it was almost ready to bloom.

The Charmander being replaced by an also more vicious and taller looking creature than before. It's skin was now red and it had a bump looking thing on it's head.

Both people looked at each other and smiled, laughing slightly, "Mission accomplished." Both said at one time. The Pokemon looked at the humans and walked over to them.

The female looked up, her eyes green and gleaming with determination. Her pale face brightened in the sun beaming down on the earth. Her short hair brushed freely at her face in the breeze, glowing more red than brown in the sun. She was about five feet four inches, wearing a black shirt that had a design just under her chest that made her shirt more of like a ultra short dress. Her black baggy jeans hung loosely at her hips and were covered by a standout item, a green towel like skirt. She smiled at the male, "That was it right, Geki?"

The male smirked and looked up as well, his brown eyes gleaming with arrogance and pride. His light skin was darker than the female's and shone a bit more. His naturally spiky brown hair brushed lightly against his face as the wind blew east. He stood taller than the female, at five foot six inches, wearing a loose black shirt with a dragon-like creature on it. His dark blue jeans hung off his hips, the belt being covered by his black shirt. Chains hung freely off of his belt and jeans, "Hm? Right what, Oparu?"

The girl, Oparu, shrugged at him, "The mission was to level up the Starter Pokemon, right? Red told us so. And Blue, your own cousin."

The boy, Geki, grimaced slightly, "The saviors…I know." He sighed. The thought of his older cousin being the savior of the Kanto region was quite horrifying. He knew that Blue was one of them. And he also knew that Blue almost died several times. He could've shuddered at the thought of his cousin's death.

As if reading him, the Ivysaur and Oparu made their way over to him. His Charmeleon looked up and nuzzled Geki's arm, snapping him out of the trance. Oparu sighed, "Stop thinking," She pulled out a pokeball and returned the leaf creature, she smirked. Once Geki returned the Charmeleon, she finished with, "You'll hurt yourself." She started to laugh hysterically.

Geki's mouth flew open as he glared at her laughing, "Stop that!" He made a grab at her, but she moved out of the way and ran through the fields they were training in, "Catch me if you can!" He followed her through the fields, his anger slipping away as he started laughing also. Oparu stopped dead in her tracks and caused Geki to bump into her and fall.

"Ack!"

Geki looked at Oparu as she darted up to her feet. He slowly got to his face, noticing a shadow at the sound of a "Ahem." He gulped. "B-Blue…" He bit his lip as a bead of sweat dripped down his face. He made a glance at Oparu who glanced back. They turned back to Blue at the sound of an irritated noise.

Blue looked similar –extremely similar – to Geki. He had a taller figure that was hidden behind a cloak draped carefully around his slender shoulders. His blue eyes gleaming with the eyes of someone who has seen the world. His hair more wild than that of Geki's, and his hair a lighter shade of brown. "I see you guys are having fun." They both noticed an irritated twitch at the older boy's left eye.

"Uh…I can explain, Blue…" Oparu was cut off with another voice, "No need to, Oparu." Geki and Oparu turned to the side.

There stood an older boy. Black spiky hair stood out from his red and white hat. His brown eyes gleaming with that of Blue's but with more of a softer touch. His peach skin shadowed by his hair blocking out the sun. His red and white tee-jacket covering up the black tee shirt under it, but the black shirt underneath was visible. His blue jeans clung on his hips by a belt holding his Pokeballs. "They were having fun after a battle, Blue."

Blue sighed, "That is quite obvious, Red."

Oparu smiled to the nicer victor against the elite four, "Thank you for understanding, Red." She looked to Geki, her expression changed into a harsher one, confusing the three others, "You…" She grinned and pounced on him, causing him to fall over. She laughed at his startled expression that changed into a happier one.

"Ahem. Sorry to interrupt." They all looked up to see two girls.

The first being one with long, light brown hair that went to her waist. Her green eyes gleaming the same as Red and Blue's, but with more mischief about them. Her peach skin shinning in the sun from the sky, shining her earrings with them. She stood taller than Oparu but shorter than Red and Blue, wearing a black dress, at the waist, she fit a belt around her and placed her Pokeballs on them.

Red looked at her with a cheerful expression while Blue looked at her with annoyance. Oparu piped up, "Hey Green!" Green smiled at Oparu, "Hey."

The other, was shorter, with a large, yellow hat and blonde hair that looked more yellow. She hid most of her hair into the hat, so most people mistook her for a boy. Her eyes shone with the same as the things as Green, Red and Blue, but hers were different. They shone a determination none of them had and a power held in them. Her outfit was a long yellow and black shirt with yellow shorts. She held a long fishing pole with a Pokeball on the end of the string in her left hand.

Oparu smiled at her, "Yellow!" She ran to the two girls and hugged them both. Red frowned jokingly, "Oh and I don't get a hug?" Oparu gasped mockingly and ran to Red, almost tackling him to the ground. They laughed and without warning, Oparu flying-tackled the most serious of them all. Blue grunted and sighed, hugging the hyper one back.

Green pointed her thumb behind her, "Pallet Town is back there. Not around these fields you two." She giggled as Oparu and Geki laughed nervously. Geki pointed an accusing finger at Oparu, "She mocked me!" Oparu gasped in fake surprise, "All I said is to not hurt yourself thinking." There was silence for a few seconds and they all either laughed, or in Blue's case, chuckled. [A/N: I know it's not too funny. For some reason, it was to them. Deal.]

Yellow smiled at the taller people, secretly cursing there was a way she could be taller. "C'mon guys, Professor Oak said someone was here, didn't he, Green?" Green gasped, "You're right!" She glanced around at the surprised faces and cased a glance at Yellow and gulped, "And you will NOT believe who they are."

Red, Blue, Oparu and Geki looked at each other and raised an eyebrow as Green and Yellow walked to Pallet Town. One by one they followed and almost formed a line behind the two girls.

Someone sighed. It's been about…Let us say…Three years since the Elite Four has been gone. And about five since Koga disappeared and joined the Johto Elite Four and the same for Giovanni and he disappeared, not to be found and they still haven't found him.

The red head sighed. He looked to his companion who was…. Well…He looked like he was meditating… For some odd reason. The man next to him, who was muscular, closed eyes seemingly all the time, which annoyed the man to no end at all. He seemed to have long hair but it usually was spiked and some was pulled back in a ponytail. He usually carried nunchucks that held Pokeballs on the ends of each stick.

The red head swooned in his own fantasies and was pulled out when someone pulled on his black cape…Or was it a cloak? Anyway, he wore a red jean jacket opened up to reveal a black shirt. He had on black pants that seemed to attach to his red boots. He mainly wore red and black. No one knew why and neither did he to many people's amazement. He had spiky red (more pinkish to some people though.) hair and one thick strand that stuck out in his face.

He looked at the one who pulled his cape with a dazed look on his face. The person brought their own hand to his forehead, "You okay?"

Lance snapped out of it and blushed immensely and pulled away from them, "I'm okay Bruno." Bruno's brow raised in curiosity but it was soon replaced by a look of mischief as he pulled Lance's face to his own until they were mere millimeters apart. This made the Dragon Master's blush look redder than a tomato. He tried to pull away from the others' supposed gaze but he couldn't make himself pull away.

Bruno smirked and slowly brought his lips to Lance's. Lance stopped his silent struggle and unconsciously wrapped his arms around the Fighting Master. Bruno's tongue was brushing against the others' asking for entrance, Lance was going to grant him that when they both heard a clearing of someone's throat. The noise of "Ahem".

They looked up, both equally blushing and looked at each other every few seconds, but one of them broke the gaze.

The heroes and heroines of Kanto stood there, along with Geki and Oparu.

Green had her hands on her hips with a look of hilarity and seriousness on her face.

Yellow looked like she was holding in giggles.

Red looked like he was going to faint.

Geki was confused and utterly shocked.

Oparu looked like a happy camper and was about ready to ask the two to do it again.

Blue… The serious one… He looked normal. Except…His mind was filled with thoughts…Thoughts only Yaoi Fangirls love to see. No one noticed him sneak a glance at Red.

Green cleared her throat again, "Well then. Didn't I tell you two not to do that infront of the kids?" She jerked her thumb to Geki and Oparu who looked offended and confused.

Red chuckled and looked at Blue who looked lost in his own thoughts as Yellow giggled and looked up at Green.

Green sighed and looked at Lance and Bruno, both still near each other but you could not even tell if they did anything with that look on their faces. She tossed a glance at the young trainers behind her and smiled. She remembered when Red, Blue, Yellow and herself had went to greet the trainers from the Mainland, The United States.

The SS Aqua, since the SS Anne had been destroyed over five years ago when Yellow was beginning to find Red. She had seen Oparu in the mist of all the other kids on the ship. Now, she would not be recognizable. Back then, Oparu had a bit of "meat" on her. Now she was quite average weight for her height. Getting off the ship, she had been talking to someone she had seemed to know, but farther examination had told her that she was arguing with the other boy. The girl walked away with a huff and bumped into Geki, Blue's younger cousin who had been tailing them the whole time.

She shook the thoughts away when Professor Oak had walked around the corner and scared them all. He chuckled when they all glared at him and Daisy, Blue's older sister.

"Well I see you all found each other fine." He smiled at the eight before him and nodded for them to follow him, "This way. Follow me." Oparu blinked and looked at Geki who looked back at her in shock. They both ran ahead of the rest and to the Professor, "Professor," Oparu blinked, "Me and Geki still don't know why we were paired up or why we were given Starter Pokemon," She looked at the rest of them and raised an eyebrow at Lance and Bruno as the Dragon Master was quietly cuddled the Fighting Master, "Or why they are here."

Oak looked at the two and chuckled, "You'll find out in time, kids."

The two stopped, looked and blinked. They stared as the others followed the Professor like they knew what was going on. They shrugged, Oparu sighed and they walked behind the two Elite Four lovers.

When they reached Oak's lab, they all looked at each other in shock as they saw two other large screens with the Johto heroes and Professor Elm and the other with the Hoenn heroes and Professor Birch.

Green gasped a smile playing on her lips, "Silver!" She ran to the screen and tried to hug it but Oak pulled her away from it muttering something like, "Did you just try and hug a screen?"

Green smiled sheepishly and instead waved at the screen. Oparu looked at the one waving back. He had red hair that went just below the shoulders. His hair went at a side angle at his face so it covered half of it. His eyes were intense and almost hard to look at, but he wore a smile when he was waving back to Green. His black jacket hung off of his frame. He had gray pants that hung off his lower half.

The other of the three had a face of almost a child. He had a yellow hat that hid his raven hair back from his face, besides the think strands that were in his face, on his hat were goggles that Oparu and Geki got confused by. He had a red jacket on his torso with a white pouch in the front. His backpack was strapped to his back. He had yellow pants with black rectangles on the sides, and for some reason, he had a billiard stick in his hand.

The last was female. She had dark blue hair that was put up in pigtails at weird angles, it her hair was a yellow hair band. She wore a white spring jacket covering a red shirt. Yellow shorts had black bands around the edges of them and went to about mid thigh. She had paleish skin and rosy cheeks under her light blue eyes.

In the other screen was Professor Birch with his daughter, she heard about from reading the stories (that she has not mentioned to the others yet.) of 'Pokemon Adventures', Sapphire and her friend Ruby.

Sapphire had seemingly long brown hair but Oparu could not tell since her hair stuck out in two weird angles. Her eyes matched her name, sapphire eyes shining with what Oparu saw as determination and happiness. She wore a red bandana on her head and a red collared shirt with black in a half circle around the collar; the shirt was long and reached below her waist. On her waist she wore a small yellow bag that reached the white part in her shirt – or was it a skirt? Below the white the girl wore tight blue shorts.

Next to the girl was a boy around the same age, Ruby. He had white hair that stuck out slightly to the right, it was pulled back with a black headband with a pokeball shaped red outline. He wore a red and black long sleeve shirt with a yellow devise on it (that Geki explained it was a PokeNave, kind of like Pokegear in Johto – But Oparu already knew all that and never told anyone in the few weeks she had been there.). His black pants clung to his hips loosely and had the PokeNave attached to them, the pants had a random yellow bottom that Oparu didn't remember being there from the game.

The two looked up and smiled, "Hey." They said at once. They looked at eachother and laughed. The Kanto region heroes had no idea what was funny.

Professor Oak cleared his throat making everyone turn to him. Oparu and Geki looked around. Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire had a look of curiosity as they looked at Oak, the other two Professors had a serious look on their face as they looked at the other.

"Well. Birch, Elm and I called you all together as close as we could because," He looked at the six in front of him and glanced at the others on the Via Phones. He continued, "Team Rocket, Team Magma and Team Aqua have for some reason joined together and are planning on dominating the Earth, not just Kanto, Johto and Hoenn." He turned to Oparu, a horror-stricken look on her face, her eyes widening by the second. Oak nodded at her face, "Yes Oparu, even your United States." Her fists clenched slowly, calming when Geki put his hand on her wrist. She looked up at him, a fearful look in her eyes.

Blue walked over to her and looked at his grandfather, "Should she go home for now?" Oparu looked up, "I will go home if it's required, I'll bring people to help, I'll bring as many as you want to help before it reaches everywhere else!" Geki looked at her, then to his cousin, finally to his grandfather, "I'll go with her. She needs someone." He half smiled to Oparu who looked up at him and smiled. Red grinned, "And if you need anything," He handed a long list of names and numbers to Oparu who looked up at him. He just grinned, "These are Blue's, Yellow's, Green's and mine's numbers. Call us if you need anything." Two more papers came at her. She looked up at Professor Oak who smiled. She looked at the screens and saw Gold, Silver and Crystal grinning, "Those are ours on the top." She looked at the other screen, "And the others are ours." Ruby pointed in between him and Sapphire. She smiled, "Thanks guys." She looked up at Geki. "Ready?"

He nodded and they walked toward the door, "Wait." The two almost fell over. They looked behind them as Blue held out his hand. A yellow devise in his hand that was beeping quietly. Oparu looked up at him and blinked as she saw a small smile on his face. "Take it. It's easier to contact PokeGear and Nave numbers from a PokeNave and Gear." He held out his other hand and pulled out a yellow watch. "This is the PokeGear and the other is the PokeNave."

"Uh.." They all turned to Yellow with an eyebrow raised, "Where's Lance and Bruno?" They all blinked making Green grimace, "Uh oh." Geki looked at Green, "What?" She looked up from her hands, "They did this before…" Her eye twitched as Oparu grinned widely, "Any idea where they are?" Green shook her head, "Nope. And you are sick." Oparu's eyes shifted "Maybe…" They all went silent as they heard a small chuckle. Geki jumped as someone put a hand on his shoulder. Bruno walked out of a dark room and Lance followed him with a grin.

Green raised an eyebrow, "Do I even want to know?" Lance blushed and Bruno smirked, "It's not your business anyway." He turned to Oparu, "Lance and I will be in the shadows near you. Incase you get into trouble and these guys do not get there."

Oparu smiled.

Gold, Silver and Crystal all disappeared from the picture as Elm spoke, "I sent those three to get word around quickly. I'll get word around to the new trainers from the other Mainlands as well."

Oak nodded. Birch spoke as Sapphire and Ruby disappeared as well, "I sent my daughter and Ruby also. I'll tell the Gyms around here to look around for any of them." He signed off.

"I'll do so too." Elm signed off.

Oak looked at Red, Blue, Green and Yellow. "Can you all go around and warn the gyms?" They nodded and walked to the door. When they disappeared, he turned to Oparu, Geki, Lance and Bruno, "You all will warn the mainland, correct?" They nodded. "Okay go. Gold, Silver, Crystal, Sapphire and Ruby will not be here in time to see you off." They nodded again and ran to the door. Daisy followed them and grabbed Oparu by the arm. She looked back at the eldest Oak sibling and blinked. "Hm?"

Daisy handed her four tickets, "The SS Aqua should be in the port when you get there. Give these to the others and get on. The SS Aqua goes to any port, request for the one closest to your home." She smiled. Oparu blinked again and hugged Daisy, "Thanks." She let go and ran the other way to catch up to the three guys.

Daisy clutched her hands to her heart and looked to the west where the others ran, seeing Jigglypuff, Aerodactyl and Charizard in the sky. She saw a faint dot on the ground and assumed it to be Dodrio. "Good luck…To you all." She smiled and headed back into the Lab.

Geki and Oparu gapped at the ship, it was much bigger than Oparu remembered from a few months ago, and for Geki, he still thought it amazing. Lance chuckled, "You see it enough, right Geki? And you saw it Oparu. What's the big deal?" Oparu and Geki shook their heads and ran to the ship. The Dragon Master sighed at looked up as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He smiled when he saw the Fighting Master and turned slightly, "Shouldn't we get on?" Bruno held out a hand, as if escorting him, "After you." Lance raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Really?" He started to walk forward, "Will you join me on?" His lip pouted out as Geki appeared around Lance's back, "You'll get crazy excited. So shush." Lance raised an eyebrow and Bruno nodded, "Oparu." Lance's mouth opened in an 'o' shape and walked regularly.

Once they reached the dock, Oparu was already there and was arguing with the man there. The man had been saying, "I do not care, you are not the Oparu that was on here." She growled and pulled the man close. The man was large and muscular, surprised to be dragged by a kid with a murderous look in her eye, "Listen here, I lost a TON of weight in the past few months and I WANT ON THE FLIPPING SHIP!" Geki came up behind here, "Yeah. She's right. She did loose a lot of weight." He was silenced after that with Oparu's hand on the side of his head, "No one said you could talk." Geki nodded quickly.

The man nodded, now very nervous, "R-Right this way, O-Oparu…" She smiled innocently, "Thank you sir." She lifted her bag on her shoulder and skipped off. Lance came up and blinked Bruno being behind him. The man blinked, "You three with her?" They nodded, "Go. I do not want her causing trouble." They nodded again and ran after the moody girl.

Oparu gasped a smile on her face as she jumped on the comfortable bed. "Yes! It's been so long!" Geki sighed, "Only a few months, Oparu." Oparu glared, "Don't ruin it." Lance laughed and Bruno chuckled. Geki shook his head.

Oparu curled up and closed her eyes. "Oparu…" Geki started and was stopped by a sudden snoring coming from the girl, "Uh…Okay?" Lance giggled and Geki looked back with a look of disbelief, "You just…Giggled?" Lance blinked, "Did I?" He smiled and turned, walking out with Bruno following him to their room.

Geki stood there as the door fell closed. His eye twitched as Oparu's snoring continued.

It went on for the next hour, then it stopped. Geki's eyes widened as he turned to the girl and jogged over to her. He studied her, sighing as he saw breathing. He blinked when a small tear fell down her cheek. On instinct, he rubbed it away. She whimpered and clung to his arm. He frowned as she whispered, "Safaia… Shani… Misa… Alaura…Uei…" He frowned. He remembered those were the names that Oparu had said were once, and hopefully still were, friends. She explained that they had fought and she practically lost them all.

Her grip loosened and let go of him. She stopped her crying and breathed normally. He smiled, walking to the opposite bed and lay on his back, looking at the ceiling. His eyes slowly dropped, closing themselves and causing him to fall asleep.

Her eyes flew open, she got up and gasped. Her hand clutched to her heart. She looked out the window and sighed. She was on the SS Aqua still, not home. Home was the dream. The friends were deserting her for her 'safety'. The only safety she knew was this. Kanto, Johto and Hoenn. Though she had never been to the later two regions – yet!

She sighed and looked at the window again. The moon shone on the ground in the small – but comforting – cabin. She got up and looked to the other bed, Geki lay in the bed, a calm look on his face. She smiled and walked to look out the medium circular window.

Something small flew near the boat. Curious, she grabbed her sweater and ran to the door, flung it open and up the stairs. She got outside and looked up. A catlike thing flew across the sky and looked at her. She looked around to see if she was the one it was looking at. Sure enough, she was the only person on the deck. She looked back up to see it closer. Her eyes widened,

"Mew…"

The thing tilted its head and called out softly in a high voice, "Mew."

Oparu smiled and walked closer, coming within ten feet of the Phantom Pokemon, "Mew…Why are you here…?" It came closer and touched her hand with its tail, "Mew…" She saw a flash of light and blacked out.

"Oparu…?" Lance blinked from the doorway. He saw the Mew disappear before Oparu and into a MasterBall and ran to the girl before she landed on the hard wood deck.

He shook her lightly and put two fingers lightly to her neck. Sighing as he felt a pulse, he kneeled on the ground and hugged the girl gently before picking her up bridal style and walking to Geki and her's room. He knocked on the door gently, "Geki…" His foot tapped on the ground as her growled lowly, after five minutes. His eye twitched as he shoved the door open, seeing the boy lying on the bed silently. Lance sighed again, he should have known the boy was sleeping. He snuck over to Oparu's bed and lied her down gently. A small smile formed to his lips as she curled in a ball and hugged her Ivysaur and Mew's Pokeball.

Her mouth parted slightly as she held out the Mew ball to the Dragon Master. He blinked as she murmured, "Kiyo…Flash…" A bright flash of light blinded him. As he made his way to his and Bruno's room, a wave of uneasiness washed over him, "What the…?" He brought his hands to his temples and rubbed them gently getting a dizzy feeling, "Bruno…?" He began to sway back and forth as he saw the light of the Flash again, before falling with his back on the bed.

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERHHH._

Geki and Oparu awoke with a start, Oparu gasping and Geki falling off the bed from his comfortable position. Oparu flipped her legs over the bed and ran for here stuff. She looked around and saw nothing. Not her bag, jacket. She was about to scream when she noticed her bag was on her bed and her coat was on her, "Weird…" She looked at Ivysaur's pokeball when she saw another – different pokeball – a MasterBall. Her eyes widened as she looked at it and all its purple glory.

"What are you looking at?" Geki looked at the ball and raised an eyebrow. Oparu squeaked and placed the ball on the back of her belt, "Nothing!" Geki looked at her with curiosity before moving his gaze to her belt, "Uh huh…" He nodded and made his way out the door, his bag slung on his shoulder. She sighed and hoisted her bag on her back looking at the MasterBall again and shaking her head, "Can't be true…"

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERHHH._

"Ack!" Lance jumped off the bed to hear that as he quickly reached for a pokeball. He felt a hand gripped his wrist lightly with a small chuckle and sighed, "I am mistaken, I presume?" He turned around with a sheepish grin. Bruno nodded and brought the Dragon Master closer to himself, "Yes you were." He leaned his face to Lance's and pressed his lips to the others'. Lance flushed, about to close his eyes when the door flew open and both heard, "HOLY SHIT!" And someone fall over. They blinked and looked to the door seeing Geki on the ground, mouth opened widely and his eye twitching, "I swear to Moltres that I was lucky enough you two weren't on top of eachother…"

Bruno smirked, moving a hand on Lance's lower back, making him jump and his face to flush. Geki's eye twitched more as Lance wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck.

"Oh c'mon. Stop teasing him. He can't take it." Oparu smirked from behind Geki's sitting position. Geki spun around and growled, "I can too." "Don't make me laugh, Geki." Their faces got closer and closer as their eye narrowed slowly. Lance and Bruno could fell the electricity between the two. Even though the two had been paired up with each other, Geki and Oparu were rivals on the spot. Oparu picked Bulbasaur as Geki picked Charmander. They both had rivaling attitudes to match it up. Yes, the two were friends but not enough to have a double battle without flipping out on each other.

Lance and Bruno looked at each other, "The deck?" Bruno nodded, "Yeah…" The two snuck passed the rivals and almost ran down the hallway.

Geki and Oparu clenched their fists and threw a punch to the other's gut. Both gasped in pain as the doubled over on opposite sides, coughing. They jumped up again, a serious look in both of their eyes when they both stood straight, then started to laugh. "You punch hard, woman." "You're not a bad hit yourself."

BING BONG. (A/N the Towns are going to be named differently so you cannot look for them on the map. ^^)

They looked up, "**It is Midnight in Massachusetts today and we just entered Harbor Town harbor. Anyone getting off must get off in the next ten minutes.**"

Oparu smiled, "Our stop." She turned to Geki. "C'mon!" They ran down the long red hallway and up the stairs.

Lance and Bruno looked up at the announcement, then at each other, "I wonder if that's Oparu's stop."

"Lance! Bruno! Why'd you leave?" Oparu and Geki ran up behind them, somewhat panting, "Nevermind, c'mon. That's my stop." She ran to the gates off the ship and pulls Geki behind her, "Oparu – Ow. – I can run myself!" Lance looked up at Bruno and smiled, "As she said." Bruno nodded and ran after Lance, who had unspokenly ran.

The mist on the harbor was intense, no one could seemingly see through it unless they were on the SS Aqua. Oparu, Geki and Lance squinted their eyes, "Yah know…" Oparu began, making the three boys look at her, "It was like this when I saw the boat…" They all nodded not really understanding it. Oparu slapped her forehead, "Damnit. I want to be home by tomorrow and we have nothing to ride on…"

Bruno took out a Pokeball, "Go, Onix." The giant rock creature escaped the red and white ball and landed on the ground. The rocks moving on its tail. The whole body moved in a snake like motion.

Oparu smiled and nodded to Bruno before hugging him, "Thanks. So can we get on it?" Bruno nodded as Lance protectively and mockingly held onto the Fighting Masters' arm. Oparu smiled again and leapt onto the rock snake being followed by Geki and by Lance and Bruno on the head of it. "Onix to…" He turned to Oparu who blinked. "Oh!" She pointed to the North, "I'll give you directions." "Then get up here." She nodded and dragged Geki with her as the Onix moved forward, making the earth shake. "Okay…. Take a left here…Oh! There is where my mom works!" She pointed to a four story white building. " And you take a right here, okay keep going straight." They passed a sign that was white and seemed old, seeing letter that spelled out, 'Welcome to Cow Town.' (A/N Muahahahahaha. Now you can't hunt me down.)

The for sat in silence until Oparu started to hum a little tune that turned into a small spoken song, "I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if savin' you sends me to heaven... Oh! That's where Shani lives!" She half smiled as Geki looked at her in silence, seeing sadness behind her green orbs. "Okay…That's my old middle school!" Geki blinked, always thinking Oparu was younger than him. Yet they were the same age. Fourteen he guessed, since he was fourteen. "Okay, you can go two ways, either straight or to the right." The Onix kept going straight, "That's cool too, Onix." She giggled, "Okay…At the stop lights you go right…Then go right passed the small farm right there, go a few feet then, we can walk from here." She smiled as the Onix stopped. They all jumped off before the Onix disappeared in a red beam of light into its ball. Oparu looked down the street (insert anime sweatdrop here.), "Uh…Bruno…" the three guys looked at the large trail of gravel and a large snake like trail the Onix left behind, "Oh." Oparu sighed and was lifted in the air, the MasterBall moving into her hand, "Use you?"

Lance looked up and gasped, "It wasn't a dream!" Oparu looked down at him, "You saw it too?" the Dragon Master nodded, "The whole thing." Oparu blinked and threw the ball into the air, "Uh…Kiyo!"

Geki gasped and Bruno looked with awe as a catlike psychic creature escaped the MasterBall and flew into the air. The long tail flowing behind it as its body curled up and stretched back out, looking at the girl that sent it out. It almost purred at her, as if signalling her. Oparu blinked, "Uh…" Mew looked at the road and closed its eyes. Oparu glowed more and almost screamed, "Kiyo restore!" The Mew let out a burst of white energy and returned to its ball. Oparu fell to the ground and into Geki's arms, "Agh!" Lance ran to the two and Bruno slowly followed.

Oparu shook her head. The world began to spin as she tried to stand, "Well, well, well. Two elite fours, a Blue look alike and a weakling girl." They all looked up and growled. Six people dressed in black with a red 'R' on their shirts stood a few yards away. Bruno and Lance went for their pokeballs and narrowed their eyes, Lance whispered to Oparu, "Do not let them see Mew. Got that?" She nodded and stood slowly, placing the MasterBall behind her.

Bruno threw two pokeballs, "Hitmonlee! Hitmonchan!" Both fighting type Pokemon materialized from the balls and stood.

Hitmonlee looked like a blob of flesh attached at four sides to springs and more flesh with claws at the feet. It didn't have a visible mouth but it had intense look in its eye. Its dark skin made it almost invisible in the dark. Its specialty was kicking the enemy.

Hitmonchan had a rounded head with a crown looking thing on the top. Unlike Hitmonlee, it had a visible mouth with the same look in its eye. The body looked like it was covered in a shirt as the punching gloves hugged each hand. Its specialty was punching the enemy.

Lance looked at the two fighting Pokemon them to Geki and Oparu, whom were standing, "You two protect yourselves as best as you can. Get the weaker ones. Bruno and I'll handle the stronger ones." The two nodded and released Ivysaur and Charmeleon.

Lance threw two Pokeballs next to Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. A Dragonite and Dragonair escaped the balls.

The Dragonite was large and orange colored except for its stomach which was white. Its rounded face had medium sized eyes, showing some sort of cutness to it. On the top of its head where two whitish-yellow antenna that flowed in the back of its head. Its tail dragged behind it as its winds beat slowly to keep it slightly off the ground.

The Dragonair – the form of Dratini before Dragonite - was about fifteen feet of more in length. It a shiny light blue rattle like thing on the tip of its tail. At the top of its head, it had a short horn on its head between to very small wing looking things – that Oparu thought seemed like ears.

"Dragonite, Dragonair, Hyperbeam!"

"Hitmonlee, high jump kick! Hitmonchan, fire punch!"

Two of the Rockets stepped forward. "Drowsy, protect!" They threw out pokeballs and out popped two short yellow elephant looking Pokemon that looked like they had pants and could stand.

The Drowsy held their hands infront of them and produced a barrier. Lance and Bruno covered their faces as the road filled with smoke. Oparu and Geki looked at each other and took the chance to run behind the Rockets with their Pokemon.

Geki and Oparu stood there as the smoke cleared, making faces as they saw a Grimer - a Pokemon made of sludge that is purple – and a Muk – the evolved form of Grimer, larger and a deeper voice. They also saw a Zubat – a small blue bat like creature with no eyes and seemingly kept its mouth open all the time – and a Golbat – the evolved form of Zubat that has a large mouth on a long body and visible eyes and legs. The two younger cringed. Oparu DID think that Zubat were cute, not in the hands of a Rocket though. She did know that Magma and Aqua most likely had them too.

The two looked at each other, then to Lance and Bruno fighting the Rockets. They looked back at each other and nodded, tapping two Rockets on the shoulders and punching them square in the face as they turned. The two fell to the ground and pushed themselves up as Geki and Oparu stepped a few feet back. The Rockets growled, "You guys take the Elite four. We'll take on the brats." Geki and Oparu looked at each other, "Training again today?"

They both jumped to the right and called out to Charmeleon and Bulby.

"Bulby! Razor leaf!"

"Charmeleon! Ember!"

The Charmeleon let out a small blast of flames at the Rockets as the Ivysaur let forced out a stream of razor sharp leaves from under its flower bud.

A Zubat flew out of the way of the flames and speed to Geki's Charmeleon as the Razor Leaves simply bounced off of the Grimer.

Oparu's eye darted to the Zubat and she growled, glancing at a third Pokeball on her belt. She plucked the ball off and threw it, "Ratty! Go!" A small purple rat about a foot and a half off the ground appeared as the Ivysaur ran to its owner. The rat had whiskers (two on each side of its face) popping off of its face and red eyes.

Geki blinked at her and nodded at her quick glance. He beckoned his Charmeleon over and threw his own Pokeball, "Pidgey!" A small bird literally flew out of the smoke. It was tan and white, stubby and squawked noisily, making Oparu wince visibly.

"Ratty, quick attack!" The rat ran forward to the Zubat, ignoring the Grimer who got angered. The Zubat was knocked to the ground and twitched slightly before getting up.

"Pidgey, gust!" The angered Grimer was caught off guard as a gust of wind came from nowhere and knocked it into the Rocket who yelled at the Grimer. The Grimer slid off its owner, "Grimer sludge!" A purple glob of goo flew towards the Rattata who was battling the Zubat. Geki cringed, "Pidgey! Deflect the sludge with whirlwind!" The Pidgey squeaked and threw up another gust of wind, causing the sludge to knock into the Rockets.

The Rockets coughed and fell to their knees, Geki looked away to Oparu and Oparu did the same, both knowing that if the poison stayed in the mans' systems, they could die.

The other four Rockets looked back at the other two and growled at the teens, the Drowsys' owners returning them into the balls and lifting the two poisoned Rockets. "We'll be back." After that said, they ran into the darkness and disappeared, leaving sludge from Muk behind them.

Oparu knelt to Ratty and Bulby's level and patted them both on the head, "I'm really proud of you two." She smiled and glanced at Geki who was being tackled by Charmeleon and Pidgey.

Lance and Bruno walked over to them. Lance looked to be in a daze as Bruno had a wrapped arm around the shorter's shoulder. Oparu stood and raised an eyebrow looking to Bruno then to Lance, then back. "Is he okay?" Bruno nodded, "He will be. We should get you home." He looked to the small dark road that led to Oparu's house. She shook her head, "Not yet. I think I should just randomly appear in school tomorrow with Geki, saying that Geki saved me, at least for now." Her gaze drifted to the Dragon Master's whose face seemed a bit red. She examined Bruno's whose was pale, as if he saw something he did not want to see. She shook the feeling off and grinned, "C'mon. The school's a half hour away."

Geki looked up as his Pokemon returned to their Pokeballs. Oparu did that as well, Lance and Bruno had already done so minutes back. Oparu glanced about them all and nodded to them, turning down the street and half running, the three guys following.

She had caught a glimpse of Lance, Bruno and the Rockets' battle. She looked away before she could see anymore. One of them had Lance around the waist, another had Lance's arms and held them behind his colleague's back. The captive man's eye where closed as the Rocket held him tightly, Bruno's expression had been angered, knowing if he attacked, he could hurt Lance. That was a few minutes before the poison had entered the two Rockets Geki and herself were battling. Even though Lance was a strong trainer, physical strength he seemed to lack.

She shook the thought away as she noticed Lance and Bruno were right behind her and Geki beside her. She slowed her pace and smiled at them as she turned around. She turned forward again and squinted her eyes, "Geki, could you let Charmeleon out and have him shine some light?"

Geki nodded and released the red lizard, its tail shining some light around them as they walked.

The four walked in silence, different thoughts going through each of their heads. After they had reached a hilltop (they were walking on the road), Oparu sighed loudly, "Okay. What is going through everyone's heads? I can sense the cold, even though it is a cold spring night, it's like a cold feeling of almost dread."

Lance finally spoke, "Nothing, Oparu. Though I am sure you saw, and you too, Geki. I bet you both saw."

Oparu turned to her right, looked at Geki who glanced at her. They both looked at Lance, who was in Bruno's half embrace, and nodded slowly. The Dragon Master sighed and looked down, "I see." He looked up as Bruno squeezed his shoulder gently to see the Fighting Master with a half smile. He smiled back and turned his gaze ahead of him, Oparu thinking he was looking at the Charmeleon.

Oparu squeaked as she tripped slightly as she turned to go down the hill. Geki reached out to grab her, but got dragged down the hill. Lance made a grab for the teens and fell too, Bruno made a grab for Lance, who had Geki who had Oparu, and fell also, leaving Geki's Charmeleon confused and making it run after the tumbling four.

After the stop of one hill and the beginning of a next, the four slowed to a stop and stood. Oparu had a scratch on her arm, Geki had one on his face, Lance had one on his leg and Bruno had none at all.

The Charmeleon ran down the hill and stopped at Geki's side. Geki looked down and patted its head. He turned to Oparu, "How did you fall?" His eyebrow raised as Oparu blinked, "I seriously don't know." Lance laughed as Bruno had his half embrace around him again.

They continued walking, soon reaching a bus lot. The yellow buses made Geki and Oparu suddenly shiver. Lance blinked at the two, Bruno just kept the embrace, once in a while looking around, his brow creased in half anger.

Oparu grinned as they slowly came to a corner. Geki raised an eyebrow, "I thought this is where you _used _to go to school." Oparu turned forty-five degrees and grinned again, "It is. We're staying on the roof."

The building looked only one floor off the ground, but it was on a hill, so it was a full floor and a half since half of the base floor was basically on the hill, going down. The bricks looked black in the dark, almost making the four visibly shiver. The entrance to the school shone with a white eerie light as the four crept closer, "Lance, get out Dragonite to fly us up there so the cameras don't catch us." He nodded and quietly let out the dragon. It tried to call out but Lance put his finger to his lip, silencing it. The dragon nodded and crouched, letting the four on its back and flying quietly to the roof top. They all jumped off the back of it and landed on the top of the building as Lance returned the Pokemon to its ball.

Oparu sighed and lent on a door that led into the school. She pulled from her bag a small calendar and looked at it, "It should be the first few days into school. By six we should get up and run – I mean run – to the High School." Geki nodded as Lance and Bruno sat together…Somewhere they weren't seen.

Geki looked around and looked to Oparu, "Hey why did you…?" He blinked, seeing that she had her head to one side and her chest moving up and down to signal that she was sleeping. He sighed, almost thankful that she was asleep. He was just about to ask why she ran away from here. It seemed so…Normal. Unlike back at Kanto, the schools that he, his twin Kazuki and Blue went to, they were insane. People had gone after him and Kaz daily- not just for their money. That's went Blue would randomly pop up and save them by scaring the bullies away with one look of his cold eyes.

Geki made his way by Oparu and slide down the doorway to the school and sighed. He turned his eyes to look at her and smiled slightly. He had wanted to know what brought her to the SS Aqua, but then he thought what if she didn't? Where would she be? Shot in the head with a missile? Dead and chained to an anchor at the bottom of a lake or the ocean? He would have that…. But he wouldn't have known since he wouldn't have met her. Would that have happened? Would there be no one to tame the darkened Pokemon that Blue told him about?

All of a sudden a small white light seemed to have appeared on Oparu's head. As he looked up, he saw Mew in all its cute, white glory. He smiled, "You like her already, huh?" The cat nodded and even added a small squeak with it. Their gaze turned to the sleeping girl them to Lance, as he and Bruno had magically appeared in front of them, "I think everyone liked Oparu from the start. She seemed... Good. There's something about her that says it." Geki nodded at what Bruno said as Lance just stared at Mew. Mew looked right back at him. Lance's lips parted, "Why did you pick Oparu and not someone like Red, Blue, Yellow Green, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby or Sapphire?" The Mew's head tilted to one side as it squeaked, filling the threes' heads' with white.

Geki grabbed his head and fell to the side as Bruno and Lance did the same. The boy opened his eyes to be floating in the air with Lance and Bruno as well as Mew whose eyes seemed to be glowing pink. He looked down and saw fire smoke and black. Fire spreading from house to house and more smoke traveled into the air as the black – the Rockets – ran around with their dark eyed Pokemon. He looked around and saw a white figure in the crowd looking around.

"Safaia!" The figure cried. Geki's eyes widened, "Oparu…Oparu!" He landed on the ground and ran to her, trying to shake her shoulders, "It's me, Geki!" Oparu looked right at him and ran the other way with wide eyes. Three Magmas ran right through him and pursued her as she ran as fast as she could. Her body seemed different. Like the way that she had the body before she came to Kanto. Lance came up behind him, "I see… This is a world in where Oparu didn't come to Kanto and…" He pointed to where the 'future' Geki, Kazuki, and Blue where. They were surrounded by Magmas, Aquas and Rockets – old and new. Geki had his fully evolved Charizard along with Blue while Kazuki had a Blastoise all battling the enemies. "Also…" Geki looked to where Bruno was pointing. The other heroes were battling their respective enemies – as in Giovanni, Maxi, Archie and Pryce.

"Mew, no!" He looked to the 'future' Green ran to the fallen cat Pokemon and hugged it. Yellow ran over and tried to heal it with her powers. She grimaced, "Lance! Lance help! Mew's dying!" Green burst into fits of sobs as Lance tried to make his way over but was pushed to the ground by a muscular Rocket that whispered into his ear, "Remember me?"

There was a huge explosion as the Geki from the present looked around. After the explosion, the smoke cleared and showed that many people had fallen, many people from the United States had their lives taken, the ones who loved them and survived were running to the fallen and crying. Geki looked around and saw a bloody body that looked overweight. His eyes widened as he ran over to it and examined the face, "Oparu…" A tear trailed down his face as he stood slowly.

His eye shot open as he heard about seven, "P-CHAN"s. He turned around quickly and eight girls came rushing passed his obviously invisible body and knelt by the body of Oparu, "C'mon, wake up…P-chan…P-chan!" Tears rolled down their faces helplessly as Oparu slightly opened her eyes. Geki's heart lifted as they opened halfway, "Oparu!" The girls smiled as Oparu smiled back. Her eyes traveled among them all, "Guys…I…I don't think I'll be going with you…" Geki's face paled as someone that looked like Oparu shook her head, "Oparu…You have to…Please…" Oparu shook her head, "Safaia…I…" She coughed, "I can't make it…" Her eyes drifted open and closed as her friends watched helplessly as their friend was on the line of leaving forever. Oparu's eyes drifted passed them, as her face paled at a quickening pace, to Geki's. Geki's face paled as a tear traveled down his face. She smiled, "I thought I saw someone behind them…" Her eyes closed as her spirit stood hugging Geki's form gently, "I don't know you…But I do…How does that work…" Geki was about to hug back when the form of Oparu disappeared. One of Oparu's friends' took her pulse and closed her eyes as a new wave of tears fell down her face, "She's…. She's…Left…" Safaia screamed at the top of her lunges making some Rockets look at the group, "OPARU!" Safaia stood and ran right through Geki again, whipping a pocketknife from her pants pocket as she ran towards the Rockets and started stabbing them mercilessly, a crazed look in her eye as she did so. Her friends followed suit as they pulled out knifes and daggers, trying to harm as many Magmas, Rockets and Aquas as possible before they were stopped by one. Each of Oparu's friends were lined up and chained in a line, as were the heroes of the regions. Geki knelt back down at the form of Oparu and back at Bruno and Lance, Lance who was trying to save his 'future' self from the clutches of a Rocket and Bruno who was trying to calm the Dragon Master down. He looked at the pale face of his comrade as tried to wipe the blood from her face and found that he couldn't even touch someone that was dead.

"BLUE!" Geki turned with a start and saw that the 'future' Blue, Kazuki and himself had been pinned to the ground by random Rockets. He looked at Blue and saw that he had a panicked look on his face as Red ran to him, "Red! Don't come closer! Run!" Red shook his head, "I won't!" He came closer still as a Rocket jumps in front of him with a smirk. Blue gasped, "Red!"

"GOLD!" Geki looked to his right and saw that Silver had his Feraligator by his side and had been glaring at a rather large Tyranitar as it gripped Gold by his waist, "Silver!" He reached his hand out to the red head but the Tyranitar pulled him away from the other. Silver growled, "Feraligator, Hydro Cannon!" The Tyranitar went down with an earthquake as Silver ran to Gold, but both were jumped by at least two Rockets.

"SAPPHIRE!" Ruby yelled as the girl shrieked with helplessness went Archie gripped her wrist tightly as Ruby was held back by Maxi. Ruby growled, "Let her go now!" Maxi chuckled, "Why would I do that?" Sapphire attempted to get free but to no avail. She kicked Archie's leg, when his grip loosened to yell she slipped away and jumped from the pile of rubble. Ruby ran after her and hugged her, "Sapphire I'm sorry…"

Geki screamed at the scene, "MEW GET US OUT!" Tears rolled down his face as his friends and family, Oparu's friends and family were killed and captured by the Rockets, Magmas and Aquas.

Mew squeaked, "Mew…" Its eyes stopped glowing and the three slumped back to the roof top. Lance was shaking violently as Bruno hugged him on the verge of shaking. Geki was shaking, unable to see for a moment as tears rolled down his face, "No…" He practically ran to Oparu and shook her awake. Her eyes darted open to find the three all shaken - and almost to the verge of tears in Lance's case while in Geki's case, in tears. She blinked, "Guys…?" Lance and Geki dived at her as she felt them shaking violently. She blinked again and looked at Bruno, "Uh…?" "Mew." She looked to her left, "Kiyo? What's going on?" Mew's head tilted to Bruno and she looked obediently at the muscular male. He sighed and the look in his eye somehow told her the whole story. She nodded and wrapped her arms around Lance and Geki, "It's okay guys. I'm here." She smiled to herself as they all slowly fell asleep.

Oparu's eyes flew open when someone shook her awake. She looked up and saw an old guy looking at her, Geki, Lance and Bruno with a perplexed look, "Um…Can I help you?" He shook his head, "No I am the janitor here and I recognize you that's all." Oparu gasped, "That's right! What time is it?" He looked at his watch, "Ten of eight. Why?" She blinked and jumped up, causing Geki and Lance to fall slightly, "Ack! Oparu!" Geki yelled as he jumped after her, "We have to hurry guys!" Bruno stood and lifted Lance to his feet as the smaller man squeaked in protest. Oparu took Geki's hand and waved to the old man with the other, "Thanks!" With that she jumped off the building with Geki as Bruno followed the two, Lance in his arms faking to pout.

The old man blinked and continued sweeping the roof mumbling something about crazy kids.

The four reached a corner store in four minutes, leaving only six minutes to get to the High School. Oparu grimaced and looked at the ground, "Bruno? How fast can you run?" He raised an eyebrow, "Not fast for a long time, maybe about twenty miles per hour for one minute. Why?" She shrugged and turned to Geki, "What's your fastest run?" Geki blinked, "Uh…If someone runs with me I can run fast. Them dragging me along I adapt the speed." Oparu nodded, "Lance. You and Bruno take Dragonite and follow me and Geki as we run as fast as we can to the school and hide, like in some trees." Lance nodded, released the dragon and hopped on its back with Bruno.

Oparu looked at Geki, gripped his hand and turned straight, "C'mon. We only have four minutes." She then sped down the road like she was a car. Geki gasped and struggled to keep up, within about a minute, he caught the speed she was going at and matched it perfectly. From above, Lance looked at Bruno while controlling Dragonite, "How fast do you think she's going? I'd say twenty." He nodded with knowingness. Bruno shrugged, "I'd say thirty." Lance looked down and saw that Geki had caught up with her, "What he said was true, he caught up with her speed." Bruno nodded and looked down as well.

The tow on the ground turned the corner and speed down a road labeled, 'Learning Lane'. Figures since an Elementary School and the High School where on that 'lane'. The two went opposite the Elementary and into a lot with a large building about four stories high. Piles of dirt lay around the building with bulldozers to show that it at least was under construction.

Oparu and Geki ran around the school and stopped at a track in the back of the school and was bumped over by Geki who couldn't stop, "Ow! Geki!" Geki stood and brushed himself off, "Well you coulda stopped before I stopped!" Oparu growled and jumped up, ready to kill when she heard, "C'MON YOU TWO! GET INTO THE GAME!" They looked up as a soccer ball came flying at them. Oparu jumped a foot and a half into the air, placed a hand on the ground and kicked out at the ball sending it back at the kicker. Geki looked at the sky to see if Lance and Bruno had hid. He saw that Dragonite was behind a tree then it disappeared in a beam of red light. Geki nodded when he noticed Bruno and Lance wave slightly.

His eyes turned to Oparu who was running around with the soccer ball like it was hers and hers alone. He chuckled but jumped a foot in the air when the ugly gym teacher with a mole and mustache (when the teacher was a woman.) and it was disgusting! "You, get in there and play!" she spat, literally, at him, "Jeez lady. Breath mint and say it don't spray it." He grabbed a yellow jersey like Oparu had on and ran up to her, leaving the gym teacher to fume in her rage.

"You two! Spiky and friend! Over here!" Oparu and Geki looked at the old hag and looked back at eachother then shrugging. They made their way over to the woman and blinked. Her gray hair and red angered face made them giggle madly before she swung her hand down at the two, "Shuddup!"

A pale hand clung to the woman's hand, clutched tightly on her wrist, "Don't hurt the kids. You could get fired." Bruno stated dully before letting go. Spitting on the ground before the muscular man, the gym teacher gave one glare to the two and walked back to the field.

Oparu made a face, rubbing underneath her nose. "You shouldn't be here, Bruno. You could get arrested."

The three blinked, the younger kids jumping at the loud shriek, "OPARU!" The three turned around, followed by Lance, who seemed to appear from behind Bruno, as Oparu got tackled to the ground.

And that's when chaos began.

TBC

Sorry I deleted this, it needed to be revised slightly and the Full Summary needed to be added. :P

I started this years ago and decided to pick it up again. It'll be a bit difficult. I also got suggetions before that I should split this into chapters. But I'm too lazy.

Please review! Say it sucks, you love it, I don't care! (Actually, scratch the first bit. Constructive criticisim would work best, actually.)

Any, whoopie!

~Lamer


End file.
